Fox Fire
by callmeportgas
Summary: A child of spring and a fox god with a penchant for drama. She thinks he's the nicest person she's ever met. He just wants her to be happy. MadaSaku drabbles. No romance yet.
1. Chapter 1

tfw when you crawl out of hell to participate in jaylene (thefreckledone) and VesperChan's (vesperlionheart) Fluff Friday(s)

 _(I have so much respect for them it's not even funny, every time someone asks me how/why I started writing I tell them a super exciting story about three brilliant writers and if you read their work, you_ _ **will be**_ _BLESSED and inspired its like MAGIC)_

Prompt(s): ghibli, **runaway**

Pairing: **madasaku**

 _there was only one thing in my heart while writing this and that was Kamisama Hajimemashita :((_

* * *

She was a terrible person, she was sure of it.

Sakura pulled her knees in tighter, trying to merge with the rough bark of the tree that sheltered her from the rain. Her eyes were wet, not from the raindrops but from the guilt of what she had done.

A tiny part of her told her she hadn't had a choice, that Ino would be out of there soon enough and _Ino_ was the one who told her to run. Her fingers curled around a broken arrow. It was better than nothing.

Chiyo's orphanage was the only home Sakura had ever known, and it was a good one. The old woman was prickly but kind to all the children. She called them her kids. But her kindness couldn't shield them from the madness that was their town's leadership. She was thirteen now and Danzo would come for her, ready to marry her off to one of his _sons_. Well, he would have. She hadn't been as lucky as Ino, whose father had returned for her. No one would be coming for Sakura. She had to escape her fate on her own.

 _It's okay, though,_ she thought to herself. _I have me, and Ino. That's enough for me._ A flash of blue flames crossed her vision and she shook her head, not thinking much of it. She had dreamed of blue flames all her life. In some dreams, she was chasing them as they danced out of her reach, and in others she was resting right in the middle of the flames as they curled around her, warming her entire being. She thinks that's what family feels like.

A distant howl tore through the calming winds, sending a different sort of chill through her bones. She was on her feet in an instant despite her protesting limbs, knowing that if the howls got any closer her aching feet would be the least of her worries.

So she ran through the dull forest. Everything was gray, here and in their village. Sakura hated it. That was why every step she took had wildflowers growing in its wake. She made sure of it, just to spite the elders. The cool breeze stung her skin, but it was nothing compared to the freedom she had almost reached. Another howl, this one closer than she wanted it to be, got a sob out of her as she felt it slipping away. She couldn't go back. Not when she knew what was waiting.

 _You should count yourself lucky._

Like hell. She couldn't let them catch her.

 _Aoi's taken a liking to you, despite your…monstrous nature. Saved you from a lifetime of servitude._

 _As if marrying him would be any different_ , she thought viciously. She would die before she placed a wreath on his head. She prayed to every God she had ever heard of, pleading with every fiber of her being. But the howls were closer than ever and she thought it was unfair, that things never went the way she wanted them to. She just wanted to live life _her_ way. And her way didn't involve becoming Danzo's slave.

The forest was changing, she noted absently. The trees were thicker and there was no rain here. It was getting greener. She couldn't have crossed the border, there were no people here. No patrols. But it felt safer here, so she kept running.

She was in an unfamiliar place and she missed Ino. She missed Chiyo's cookies. Trying to calm her breath, she stumbled to a stop. She couldn't hear the wolves anymore but a more pressing issue had been unveiled in her head.

She didn't have anywhere to go.

Sakura tilted her head, listening carefully and hearing nothing but the sound of rushing water. A few more steps lead her to the end of the forest, to a river that glittered under the sun. She kneeled next to it, watching curiously. The streams back home never sparkled like this. Her reflection gave her pause. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were bright. Her cheeks reminded her of the blushing bird that visited her on her lowest days. The pink locks she was mocked for were curly and unruly in the aftermath of the rain. A small smile crept in and she tried to laugh until it felt genuine and comfortable.

Slender fingers skimmed the surface of the water and she went closer, squinting at what looked like a blue blur inside the water. A surge of recklessness had her looking around as she slipped her worn sandals off, hesitating as she looked at the arrow. Deciding to take it along, she took a deep breath before diving into the cool water, fighting to keep her eyes open as she swam towards the object of her curiosity. Hopefully, it would be something of value.

It was fire.

 _What is this?_ She thought with a bewildered frown as she moved her limbs faster, the grip on her weapon becoming uncomfortable. It…wasn't hot, she realized and grazed her fingers against the blue flame. A sensation not unlike one of Ino's tackles hit her and her eyes closed of their own accord.

Sakura coughed and sputtered as she sat up, looking around wildly at what was no longer a river. The first things she registered were twinkling lights in the trees and a tail. She inhaled sharply when her eyes focused on the long tail that was attached to a human figure.

 _Well, if they have a tail they can't really be human._ Her eyes swept across thick, dark locks with even darker furry ears nestled in them, before locking with curious red eyes. She didn't react to the slit pupils, her back straightening unconsciously. She was in a private garden now. There was no sign of a river, just a small pond. The…person was sitting on a stone bench, head tilted curiously. Well, she hoped it was curiosity and not hunger. They were surrounded by trees, with only a patch of the moonlit sky visible to them. It had been sunny when she'd decided on an impromptu swim.

 _Wonderful._

"A guest," came a silvery voice. She looked at him warily. "Strange. I don't think I've ever gotten one of those."

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?" She blinked and held her breath when she felt a nose brushing against hers. She held his gaze evenly, knuckles whitening with the strength of her grip on the arrow as he crouched in front of her. She refused to die and let all that running go to waste. No, she would live. Baby pink gladiolus bloomed in a circle around them, the blades of grass lengthening to accommodate them.

"A child of magic," he sniffed, tail swishing with a curious tremble. "Untrained." She continued to watch him warily. He pulled away and smiled faintly, floating back to his seat. "I will not harm you. Not one of my kind. Well, distantly."

"One of your kind?" she asked, almost smiling at the twitch of his ears. She wondered if she could get away with touching them. Probably not.

"Yes. People of magic. Freefolk. _Monsters_ ," he said, lip curling at the last term. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

"Oh, well I just…followed the," there was warmth on the left side of her face and she knew it was there, gesturing with her thumb. "…that. The blue flame." The fox-like man raised a claw-tipped finger to his mouth, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"That explains it," he nodded. "So that's where she's been disappearing off to."

"What is _she_ ," she asked as it danced merrily around her head.

"One of my fox spirits," he said simply. "She likes you. You can stay." He stood up, gesturing for her to follow him.

"That's very kind of you but," she said and hurried down the stone path after him. "where exactly _am_ I?"

"This is my home. I suppose it's yours too now." His hair was wild, smelling faintly of lavender and smoke. They reached the end of the path and a staircase carved right in the middle of a hill. "I should warn you now, I think if you are to be my charge. Don't go following spirits everywhere. Not all of them are as kind as mine."

She pouted. "I didn't follow it." _And I really don't like stairs._ The fox spirit hovered over her shoulder in silent support. Could she really stay here, wherever this was? She didn't have anywhere else to go. She trusted her gut, and right now her gut told her he was dangerous. But safe.

"Oh?" He didn't say anything, but the question hung in the air between them. He was rather graceful, she realized. And tall. She had always been tall for her age, but she felt quite small next to him.

"I ran away. From the orphanage, I mean" she told him. "And from Leaf."

"I see. Was the caretaker…troublesome?" Sakura blinked at the low voice.

"Oh, no. No no no. She was kind. Did the best she could under the circumstances."

"Which were?" He wasn't looking at her as they climbed, but she thought he seemed displeased. Maybe he was more compassionate than he looked.

"Well, to put it simply…our _Lord_ , Danzo, he's…cruel. I still don't know how he came to be the leader of our village, but he's not very a good one. He…collects children, you see," Sakura stumbled over her words. It seemed even more awful now that she was saying it out loud. "Calls them his sons. My friend, she was the only one who knew about my…about _me_ -we were in a field once, and she loves flowers so I liked to grow them for her, and she made me flower crowns."

"He saw you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I expected execution, but he managed to come up with something worse," the words left a sour taste in her mouth. "He was going to have me wed one of his sons. The worst of the lot, in my opinion." He hummed, eyes narrowing at the idea. "And marrying into Danzo's family is as good as being forced into slavery. I wouldn't have been the first one to suffer through it."

He remained quiet and she was content to continue the climb in silence. They reached the top and she felt faint at the sight before her.

"Are you a king?" she blurted out. Only kings lived in palaces, right? He almost laughed at that, tail swishing at his amusement. There were people here, dressed in simple blue yukatas. They bowed slightly as they walked by.

"No, not really," he watched as she nodded in slight disappointment. "I am a God."

 _Oh, of course_. Her jaw did drop at that, and she fumbled with the arrow still clutched in her hand. "Oh, right. I should-" She made to bow before him but his tail stopped her. It seemed to have lengthened, wrapping around her with ease and lifting her. It was uncomfortable until she realized she had tensed all her muscles. It was soft but firm, reminding her of the shawls Danzo used to wear. Except it was way better.

"No need for all that. Now, let's see about getting you settled in here. You'll have duties of your own of course, and we'll need to train you as well," he mused, calling one of his attendants over and setting Sakura down next to her.

"Karin, this is Sakura. Get the green room prepared for her. You're to take watch over her whenever I cannot," he told the redhead, who beamed at his charge. Sakura wondered at the lack of protest over his vague introduction. Wait, how did he even know her name? The flame she had nearly forgotten about bumped into her head and she nodded.

"Finally! I'm Karin," she exclaimed. "Welcome to our realm. Follow me, I'll take you to the baths. You look so tired, you poor thing." She began walking away, almost skipping but Sakura turned to him instead.

"I forgot," she blurted out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A nearby bush grew yellow roses. This is so embarrassing. "…to ask for your name?" He coughed delicately, although Sakura suspected he was holding back a laugh.

"Madara."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Madara. For taking me in," her face colored and she ran after her temporary guardian, who slipped an arm in hers as soon as Sakura reached her. Her spirit companion flew over to her master.

 _"Strange."_

"What is?" he asked, plucking one of the roses carefully. Could claws be used to dethorn roses? He had never tried it before.

 _"You were the one who sent me to her."_

"Was I?" It was working. Not much of a surprise, as his claws were sharper than most blades.

 _"You don't want her to know."_ The spirit was way too amused for her own good. But she was kind and she had grown to love Sakura.

"Not yet," he said shortly. "Go on Hoshi, she needs you." He summoned another spirit.

 _"And you need her."_ Hoshi returned to her newest companion's side anyway.

"I can wait," Madara smiled, nose twitching at the scent of the rose. He sobered up at the appearance of a spirit.

" _You called?"_

"Isao, thank you for coming. You're my fastest spirit. Yes, you are, no need to blush. Go to Hashirama. Tell him Danzo's out of control. He almost took Tsunade's daughter."

 _"Tsunade's daughter? She's-?"_

"With me. Tell him I'll keep her safe."

 _"When did that old crow get so bold? He needs to be punished."_

"And he will be, as soon as you deliver the news to Hashirama," Madara said exasperatedly, but the glint in his eye spoke of his whole-hearted agreement.

Danzo will be hunted down, and Madara will rally all the Gods for the hunt. It would be an end for some, but for the people in his realm, this was a new beginning. Spring is finally here.


	2. Happy Birthday, Sakura!

madasakuweek _IT'S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR! THANK YOU ;)_

 **prompt: fairytale (kinda) and AU**

part 1-well. you don't _need_ to read it. but it might confuse some so just in case :) this is very lighthearted in comparison. I've been reading dark HP fics so that's probably why… _need some fluff_ …

* * *

"You know, you're very nice for a God," Sakura told him one evening as she watched him prepare dinner for two.

"For a God?" He seemed amused at that part.

"Yeah! The ones I prayed to growing up never listened to me," she mumbled, passing him the salt. "Ino said I should be patient, I guess she was right, huh? You listened!" Madara smiled at her smile, stirring with one hand as he batted Hoshi away from the steaming pot. The fox spirit did it to annoy him, he was sure.

"I'm afraid the credit should go to Hoshi. She came to you and guided you here, without my knowing." The blue, flaming spirit was hovering next to his head, and Madara wasn't sure how she managed such a pointed stare without eyes.

Sakura said nothing but watched him with a smile, leaning against the table. Hoshi moved to dance around her and she couldn't help but giggle at her excitement. "Hoshi! A fourteenth birthday is not something to get excited over. Ino said it's the sixteenth one that's really special."

"And why is that?" Madara asked with genuine confusion painted over his face. He ladled the soup into two bowls, adding extra vegetables into Sakura's while she was stroking Hoshi.

"I have no idea," she told him. She grabbed the bowls and lead them into the sitting room, setting them down on the low table. Madara followed with the noodles.

 _"To us, all your…birth days are special."_ She beamed at Hoshi's words, and then at Madara when he nodded in agreement. His dark tail fluffed up in response, and he resolutely ignored Hoshi's snort. They ate in silence, tired from the long hours of training.

"What time are the guests arriving?" Sakura asked when they were almost finished eating.

" _Our_ guests," he reminded her with a smirk. "They are coming to wish you, yes? For the get-together Karin organized." Sakura laughed, remembering her friend's enthusiasm for the whole plan.

" _A birthday party, she called it."_

"So then…I have to be there?" she asked with an innocent smile. Madara sighed as he collected the dishes, lightly smacking her hand away when she tried to help. He had a process.

"Yes," he said simply. She followed him into the kitchen with a contemplative expression on, slouching with her forehead wrinkled due to the troubling nature of her thoughts. The girl thinks too much, in his highly valued opinion.

 _"Karin said you'll get wrinkles if you do that. Then you'll end up like the Senju God, Tobirama."_ Sakura tried to relax her forehead at those words, lips quirking up at Madara's amused huff.

"They will love you," he assured her.

"And if they don't?" she asked quietly.

"Then I will kick them out."

"Madara!" She gaped at him. "That's rude!"

"Not appreciating you would be rude. But you have nothing to worry about. As idiotic as most of them usually are, they are not blind. They will see what I see." Sakura flushed at that, but the way her spine slowly straightened gave her away. She had had trouble meditating due to all her worrying over meeting his friends.

"And what do you see, Oh God of the Fiery Mountains," she teased, skipping along as they walked down the hallway, into the family wing. Sakura remembered the warmth she'd felt when Karin had informed her of that little fact. Danzo and his plans for her almost seemed like a bad dream.

"I see a cheeky brat who has yet again managed to stay up past her bedtime," he came to a stop in front of her room, crossing his arms as he stared down at her. Sakura scowled, crossing her arms in response.

"I am not a child. And we trained overtime!"

"Well, if _someone_ had done what I asked her to-"

"I can't grow mangoes!" she whined.

"Not yet," Madara said, resolve firm. The only fruit that couldn't be grown in his lands. He had contacted Hashirama several times over the years, insisting that his Uzumaki witch had cursed him. Karin's arrival had, unfortunately, proven that theory wrong. He still believed it was Mito. Her magic was strong, surely she would have found a way to hide it?

His red eyes softened down at his little apprentice. "Won't you fulfill a dying man's wish-"

"You're not even _close_ to dying," she said with a roll of her eyes. Madara's brow twitched. Where did he go wrong? It was like his little brother all over again! "In fact, Izuna told me you are practically a teenager in God years. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," she sang, bouncing away to her room.

Madara just _knew_ she would be up reading for another hour or so.

Madara glided-not stomped like he really wanted to- to his room. His mother had warned him several times when he was an obnoxious little kit. He had ruined half of his precious locks once, hating to have them tied up like his mother insisted. So he got rid of most of it. Mother had wept, he remembered. Clutching his burnt locks to her chest, she'd told him, "I forgive you. Because you are wilder than I ever was, and your kits will be wilder than you. Then, you will think about your poor mother and regret this."

Izuna and Sakura weren't his kits, but they were family. He shuddered to think about the day he actually had his own. It would be a nightmare, he thought as he slid into bed and reached for the book he had been trying to finish for a week.

The next morning found Madara's people rushing about in preparation, with Karin's magnified voice reaching her minions in every corner of the palace, while the girl herself was in Sakura's room.

"The hall is ready," she told Sakura as she tightened the silver obi. Sakura scanned the forest green kimono one last time, twirling once for her friends when Hoshi insisted. "We have about fifteen minutes. I'll go check on everything, I think someone's here to see you. And do your hair."

" _Oh, thank the Sage."_

Her departure brought her guest's arrival. Sakura had to admit, her mentor looked beautiful in the midnight blue kimono. His dark hair was long and wild as ever.

"Our obis match," she pointed out with a grin. "You're glowing. Has your dearest friend arrived already?"

"Like he would _ever_ come on time," Madara rolled his eyes, producing a brush from one of his non-existent pockets. "And why would you think it's because of that? I might just be happy at the prospect of you finally growing up and acting your age."

"Don't count on it," she told him cheerfully. "The pranks are here to stay."

"I should never have introduced you to Izuna," he muttered, running the brush through her hair as gently as he could.

"Ow."

"The brush was not even in your hair!" He gathered her locks into a high ponytail, before twisting it how he wanted, 'letting' a few strands escape to frame her face. He whipped out a jewel hairpin, sliding into place. He stepped back, satisfied as she eyed the hairpin with bright eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very. Thank you."

"Your hair is easy to work with. And that is not your gift." His sly smile left her wondering what he had in mind.

They arrived at the hall together, Madara having to drag her several times when her doubts surfaced. The place shined with Karin's magic-the ceiling was enchanted to look like a night sky lit up with millions of the brightest of stars. There was a long low table in the middle of the hall, except the head of the table had seating arrangements for two.

Relieved, Sakura followed Madara to their seats, trying to avoid making eye-contact with anyone. These were Gods here. And they had come to judge her worth, she thought. Madara would probably roll his eyes at the dramatic turn her thoughts had taken.

"Everyone," Madara began just before they sat. Sakura hurried to school her expression into a pleasant one, but a redheaded woman's knowing gaze told her she wasn't quite succeeding. "This is Sakura."

There was a second of silence in which Sakura despaired, trying to figure out if she would say something or bow. The brown haired man sitting on Madara's left yelped, almost jumping out of his seat as he leaned forward, waving at her enthusiastically. "It is so good to finally meet you, Sakura! We're glad to have you here." Murmurs of agreement followed his words, the smiles and waves aimed at her making her blush. A little boy with bright red hair sat next to him, following his lead and waving happily.

"I'm glad to be here," she responded, ducking her head shyly. The brown haired man whispered an _aww_ only to yelp when the redhead pinched his side again, reaching around the boy. They took their seats. The introductions are the hardest part, right?

"Thank you, Hashirama. For such a warm welcome," Madara smirked at his longtime friend. Sakura immediately turned back to the man with slight shock, looking at him in a new light. If that was the powerful God of the forests, then the woman could only be…

"How peculiar, Madara. For you to take an apprentice so soon after your awakening," Mito drawled. Sakura barely refrained from squealing. It _was_ her! She locked gazes Karin, who sat across from her aunt. They simply had to speak with her before the party ended.

Wait, what awakening? Izuna, who sat to her right, leaned in to explain as Madara replied with something about Hoshi.

"My brother spent the last fifty years asleep. It was like an extended hibernation period of sorts. Hashi insists it was the equivalent of a child locking himself in his room until he gets what he wants. Figures he hasn't told you," Izuna snorted tucking a few of her pink strands into place.

"But why?" Sakura whispered. She couldn't see the man next to her throwing such a tantrum.

"He should tell you that. If he doesn't, tell me and I will," he promised. He drew back and turned to the white-haired man next to him. "Tobirama, you look even more handsome than usual. Is it the lighting?"

"No. But I'll take that as a compliment," the man smirked. Sakura scanned his forehead intently before scowling at Karin. There wasn't even a hint of a wrinkle! Izuna winked at him before turning to their most adorable guest.

"Of course, our Hakura is the most handsome of all," Izuna cooed at the little one, who flushed and leaned into his mother's side, shaking his head with a smile. Sakura giggled at Izuna's attempts at a conversation with the shy boy, who was trying to hide behind his mother.

"Are you still nervous?" she jumped at the words muttered into her ear. Madara grinned down at her.

"Not at all," she replied honestly. These were godly beings, but they were as weird and nice as Madara. Sakura loved that, and she said as much.

"You're the same as us, you know that," he frowned, reaching for his chopsticks.

"Not yet. I'm too young, too weak," she laughed.

"Age has nothing to do with it. You will gain more control over your magic, and before we know it, we'll be knocking at the Sage's door to get you your duties."

"That sounds exciting," she mused, sipping some water.

"It is, sometimes," he stared at her for a few seconds. "Don't fill your stomach up with water. Eat." Izuna and Hashirama groaned in unison.

"Stop nagging her!"

"I still have nightmares about that habit of yours."

"Me too," Hakura chimed in, making the whole table laugh at Madara's betrayed expression.

Sakura relaxed enough to make proper conversation with all their guests and the dinner ended on a lighthearted note, with the only surprise coming when Sakura was saying her goodbyes.

"Please! Please come visit," Hakura was making her promise when the others walked. He was holding the white carnations she'd conjured close, jumping up and down.

"I will," Sakura promised.

"Well, once you're done apprenticing here, our forest is always open to you. Our magic is very close, you know. There is a lot you can only learn there," Hashirama told her, throwing a teasing smirk at his friend only to jump back at his dark expression. Sakura laughed and hugged Mito again, thanking her for the book she'd pressed into her hands earlier.

"The Uzumaki magic was made for pranking," she had told them seriously. Karin and Sakura had matching evil smirks after that, the former dashing away to hide the book in her room. It was only when they left, when Madara told her to come along as they stepped out, that Sakura chose to bring it up.

"Your presents have been placed in your room," he was telling her as they walked across the courtyard. "It…well, do not be overwhelmed. They wanted to spoil you. And have Hoshi scan the ones from Mito. She is still an Uzumaki."

Sakura nodded and hummed along, hesitating. "So, um. Once my training has ended-"

"At this rate, your training will _never_ end."

"Once that's done," she continued, ignoring his snide remark. "What… what will happen?"

"We go to the Sage."

"Yes, but after that. Where will I go?" Madara lead her to the steps that would lead them down the mountain. He stopped at the top, eyeing the moon.

"Wherever you want to go," he told her. Sakura sighed.

"I can't stay?" His expression cleared in understanding. And he barely stopped his eyes from rolling. Like he would kick _her_ out.

"This is your home," Madara told her, wrapping his tail around. "Hoshi, come." The little flame expanded and they stepped into it. Well, Madara stepped into it. Sakura was still wrapped up in his tail, bubbling with happiness.

"Wait, why didn't you do that the first time I came here?" she asked Hoshi, enjoying the evening breeze. They had had to climb for so long when she first came here.

 _"You needed the exercise."_

Sakura decided against grumbling the entire flight down. "Are we going down to the pond?"

"Yes."

"Did you get me a new fish?"

"Would that really be so exciting?"

"Yes!"

The moment their feet touched the ground, Sakura ran towards the pond with her heart racing at the thought of a new friend. The trees were still lit up with tiny lights but tonight, they were outshone by the pond. It glowed with a magic of its own, and the fish were not new but they were different. The Nishikigoi were flowing brightly, leaving trails of faint, silver glitter in the water. They came to nibble her fingertips affectionately, leaving a faint glow stuck to them. She could hear them, she realized. It sounded like they were singing.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course!" she made kissy faces at the fish, wondering if jumping in would scare them away.

"That is nice, but that is not your gift either." She turned, confused before another voice called out her name.

"Sakura?" Her eyes left Madara's smiling face, flying to the source. Her heart thudded against its cage as she stared. And stared. Her knees felt weak. Sakura felt her eyes burn, but she couldn't bring herself to _move_ because she was here.

Her oldest friend.

"I-Ino?" her voice broke. She felt light but heavy at the same time, frozen in place. But Ino was a girl of action, that she knew. So she braced herself and within seconds there were arms around her as she was tackled to the ground. Her mind faintly noted Madara greeting a man who looked a lot like the girl in her arms. Her father. Ino was here. The blonde sat up, beaming at her with tears dripping from her chin. They gazed at each other before they burst into watery giggles, hugging again.

"I can't believe you're here," Sakura whispered into her hair, afraid to let go. Hoshi fluttered around them, equally excited. "This has to be a dream."

"Of course I am! Have I ever missed any of your birthdays?" Ino laughed into her shoulder. "I can't take complete credit, of course. Your friend invited us. Well, obviously. It's his mountain."

Sakura peered through the curtain of Ino's hair, to see the two watching them with soft gazes. Well, almost. Madara looked extremely satisfied. They locked gazes and his smirk widened, tail swishing in his satisfaction at seeing her truly happy.

"Are you happy?" he mouthed. A laugh burst out from her and she could only nod, not knowing how to express what he already knew. Around them, birds of paradise grew with their joy as Sakura felt something finally lift from her chest, freeing her.

For this, she would grow him a whole damn grove of mango trees.


End file.
